<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, nurse! by flitknave (orangepeel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894121">oh, nurse!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeel/pseuds/flitknave'>flitknave (orangepeel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flash titties! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Expansion, Breasts, Gen, Large Breasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeel/pseuds/flitknave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lili decides to experiment with the new serum in the plastic surgery wing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flash titties! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, nurse!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lili kept a watchful eye for the door as she emptied the vial of bust-enhancing serum into her nurse's dress. She'd only meant to try half— it was still experimental anyway— but shook so much with anxiety she emptied nearly the whole bottle into her bra.</p><p> It looked rather childish when she was done. The red powder simply nestled on her breasts, in her cleavage, or pooled underneath it. She took a deep breath, ensuring once again the door was locked, and started rubbing herself cautiously. If it worked, the powder would revolutionise the plastic surgery industry. There'd be no need for implants, and women could upsize their busts pain-free and possibly for cheaper. </p><p>Lili smiled then, biting her lip, thinking of her massive knockers blowing out in her prim buttoned-up nurses dress. Her nipples would be the size of drink cans. It would rub and chafe her into epic proportions and orgasms. That was why she'd fought so hard to be a nurse in this particular wing. The hospital handed out alterations to its employees for free! </p><p>Glory was hers when she felt a stretch and pull in her chest. She fought not to squeal in excitement. Her breasts expanded into fuller spheres first, before increasing her up to E-cups. Her bra was amazingly fucking<em> tight </em>already, digging into her sides as tit flesh spilled out the straps. </p><p>She moaned as she gave her tits a slow fondle. They seemed to bloom bigger then, surging yo utterly shapely J-cups. She felt one hook of her bra come unlatched at her back, and climaxed into her panties. She bounced herself up and down, her ballooning breasts bouncing with her, bubbling bigger and bigger. Her breasts grew with speed to the size of basketballs, and the air around her turned hot. She wondered if it supported it, and if she would blow up like a hot air balloon. </p><p>Lili came again at the thought of being blown up to the size of hot air balloons. She would practically be a fucking goddess, or at least have the knockers of one. The buttons on her dress gave up the strain, and one by one popped and soared across the room, hitting the wall with a low thunk. Her jacket parted over her rock hard nipples, a soft wonderful chafe and sight as it fell to the sides, unveiling her truly gigantic breasts. She tripped a little then, and landed on her two flesh cushions on the examination table. Her bra cups had overfilled and was hanging off the vast undersides of her tits, which now filled half the table. </p><p>"Big.... juicy.... womanly tits," Lili moaned, rubbing the tender nubs of her nipples. The whole of it could barely fit her palms. She rocked her pelvis into the table as she buried her face in her cavernous cleavage, grunting and chanting for her bust to increase, to be perkier, fuller, and more enormous than she could even begin to think of taking. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>